dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wang Zi
Perfil thumb|250px|Wang Zi *'Nombre:' 王子 / Wang Zi *'Nombre real:' 邱勝翊 / Qiu Sheng Yi *'Nombre artístico:' Prince Chiu *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, MC y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taichung, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 53kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano menor Mao Di *'Agencia:' Zhejiang Huace Film & TV Biografía Él es un miembro de una banda de chicos, JPM, Liljay y su hermano menor, Mao Di. Era un antiguo miembro de Lollipop F, una banda Mandopop de niños taiwaneses, que constistió en seis miembros. Todos fueron elegidos en el programa Bang Bang Tang de Channel V Taiwán, un programa que buscaba crear nuevos artistas masculinos en el mundo del entretenimiento de Taiwan. Lollipop firmó bajo la etiqueta Gold Typhoon (anteriormente EMI Capitol) y Channel V Taiwan en 2006. Sin embargo, su contrato de gestión de artistas con Channel V Taiwan finalizó a fines de 2009. De 2010-2015, Wang Zi trabajó con A Legend Star Entertainment Corp., una compañía fundada por el ex director de Channel V Taiwan, Andy Chang. A partir de 2015, firmó con HIM International Music. Dramas * Attention, Love! (EBC, 2017) * The Lover's Lies (Zhejiang TV, 2016) * Half for the People, Half for Beauties (2015) * The Wife's lies (Hunan TV, 2015) * As the Bell Rings Second Season (Disney Channel, 2013) * Ti Amo Chocolate (SETTV, 2012) * As the Bell Rings (Disney Channel, 2012) cameo ep.1 * Just Like Small Flowers (2012) * 33 Story House (SETTV, 2011) * Gloomy Salad Days (PTS, 2010) * The Legend of Brown Sugar Chivalries (StarTV, 2008) * They Kiss Again (CTV, 2007) * Lollipop Idol Drama (2007) * Brown Sugar Macchiato (FTV, 2007) Temas para Dramas * Love is Happening tema para Attention, Love! (2017) * If a little earlier feat. Chen Bo Lin y Zhou Qi Qi tema para Kung Fu Hip Hop 2 (2010) * I'm Sorry tema para Hei Tang Qun Xia Zhuan (2008) Películas * Graduation Journey (2018) * Come On Teacher (2018) * Surrender to Naive Girl (2018) * Prince (2015) * Surrender to the Angel (2015) * Young Guns (2013) * Speed Pioneer (2011) * Honey PuPu (2010) * The Swordsman Dream (2010) * Kung Fu Hip Hop 2 (2010) * Xi You Ji (2010) * L-O-V-E (2009) * Love in the End (2009) * Happy Funeral (2008) cameo Programas de TV * Gyashan Lollipop (Channel V Taiwan, 2007-2008) Vídeos Musicales * Stephanie Sun - Whisper, Mutter, Grumble (2007) * Circus - Goodbye (2011) Teatro * Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf como Lobo (2013) Composiciones * JPM - 365 (2012) * JPM - 再一次擁有 (2011) * JPM - Never Give Up (2011) * JPM - Loved you for a long time (2011) * Kenneth Chang - Don't Wake Up (2011) * Lollipop F - Tell Me (2009) * Lollipop F - Noisy Silence (2009) * Lollipop F - I Am Legend (2009) * Choc7 - I'm Dumb (2009) * Choc7 - Too Young (2009) * Wang Zi - Sorry (2008) * Lollipop F - Great First Experience (2007) Curiosidades * Grupo: '''JPM (2011-Presente) * '''Ex-Grupo: Lollipop F (2006-2009) * Educación: ''' ** Taipei County Zhuangjing Senior Vocational School (Escuela Secundaria) ** Universidad de Ciencia y Tecnología * '''Instrumento: Piano * Es de ascendencia Hakka. * Chiu ha sido un estudiante brillante y obtuvo buenas calificaciones durante sus años escolares. * Cuando era joven, se unió al equipo de atletismo de Taiwán donde se ubicó noveno en un proyecto de carrera de 100 metros. * Aprendió taekwondo, donde consiguió el cinturón rojo y negro. Sin embargo, debido a que la tarifa mensual era demasiado cara, no participó en la prueba de nivel de cinturón negro. * Su nombre artístico 'Prince' (o Wang Zi) comenzó cuando actuó como un príncipe en una obra de Shakespeare durante sus años de escuela secundaria. Por lo tanto, cuando ingresó por primera vez en la industria del entretenimiento, el ex director de Channel V, Andy Zhang, sugirió que el nombre se usará ya que es llamativo y fácil de recordar al mismo tiempo * Se confirmó finalmente que estuvo saliendo con la cantante Rainie Yang, pero la relación habría llegado a su término por problemas de tiempo por parte de ella. * Comenzó a estudiar inglés en la división del colegio Hsing Wu. Sin embargo, debido a su horario escolar no fue suficiente a pesar de que participó en los exámenes de mitad de curso y final, fue expulsado de la escuela. Enlaces *Blog *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia China *Facebook *Weibo *Instagram Galería Wang Zi.jpg Wang Zi-0.jpg Wang Zi-1.jpg Wang Zi-2.jpg Wang Zi-3.jpg Wang Zi-4.jpg Wang Zi-5.jpg Wang Zi-6.jpg Videografía Archivo:Sorry 對不起 - Wang Zi 王子 MV|Sorry Archivo:邱勝翊 Prince Chiu 上位 Uprising Official Music Video|Uprising Archivo:邱勝翊 Prince Chiu 上位 Uprising 舞蹈版MV ( Dance Version Music Video)|Uprising (Dance Ver.) Archivo:邱勝翊 Prince Chiu 我怎麼可能與妳無關How Can We Be Irrelevant Official Music Video|How Can We Be Irrelevant Archivo:Prince Chiu - 在你心裡打個卡 (Fly To Your Heart)|Fly To Your Heart Categoría:Zhejiang Huace Film & TV Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWCompositor